What if
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: What if Edward could hear Bella's thoughts and she wasn't any different from the others. Would they both fall in love or would the two people who were made for each other never officially meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight **

What if Edward could hear Bella's thoughts and she wasn't any different from the others. Would they both fall in love or would the two people who were made for each other never officially meet.

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

I hit the door with my fists. I could hear chuckling from the other side of the door. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I Couldn't breathe, it felt like everything was closing in on me. Like my whole world was ending by being trapped in this closet.

"LAURAN! JESSICA! Please!" I cried distressed

I heard muffled voices as I leaned my ear against the door, desperate for any sign that I might be released from this confined space. I moved back until my back hit the soft surface of the clothes behind me. I sniffed and hit the door again. I felt like curling up in a ball and just crying.

_Breathe bells._

I couldn't help but talk to myself. I was almost hyperventilating and I had no way or comfort to get out of this situation. I felt the tension and anger build up and as I went to hit the door again it opened suddenly, catching me unprepared as I fell into whoever opened the door.

_**(Edward's Point Of View)**_

I had just had my coffee at the local coffee shop _'Café nous aide à vivre.' _It wasn't bad having a break. It was difficult being concerned all the time if people would notice and if people were going to ask about your secret. Everybody has secrets. It's not my fault if mine is huge! Some times I wish I could tell people, to see how they would react. Aha the last time I brought that up with my parents they freaked. I still remember Alice stalking around the house with a wooden stake just to give me a detail description on what they would do, and she also declared that I screamed like a girl when they finally got me. I started laughing out loud when I heard the screams.

I heard them way before I heard the thoughts. The thoughts should have turned me away and left it but she had some weird way of blocking them. It was like a radio wave if she didn't want me to hear she would block her thoughts like static. She was a real pain in the ass.

I walked down the walk way to the beauty salon. I saw two girls from my school. Lauren and Jessica, I thought questioning myself.

"Uh would you like some help?" I asked as I pushed open the door to see the two girls chuckling between themselves as someone hit the closet door, from the inside.

This bothered me, it was properly fair if they wanted to play a joke but by the sounds of this girls screaming and yelling, she wasn't a fan of the dark. Both girls turned to me surprise, flashing across their faces.

_What's he doing here?_

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Edward Cullen is speaking to me!_

The first thought was from the blonde girl, Lauren I presumed. The other one was from Jessica.

"No we are fine thanks." Lauren said narrowing her eyes at me.

It seemed that she had formed a pet hate of me after I rejected her. Multiple times.

"Doesn't sound like it." I said crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame. It want a very big room. Just big enough to hold a reception desk, a couple of chairs and that closet.

"Well fine then. Have a nice day. Come on Jessica." Lauren said huffing at me.

She grabbed her friends arm and looking to push past me when I freely moved so she wouldn't touch my skin, she stopped and turned to look at me in disgust then she started off again with Jessica waving to me, goodbye. I gave a sarcastic little wave and pushed off the door frame and I walked slowly towards the closet as if a monster was going to come out suddenly and eat me. I grabbed the door handle and turned it while opening it quickly. She must have been getting ready to do another set of pounding on the closet door because she fell straight into me letting her scent wash over me.

She looked up at me and her face immediately went into a scowl. Mine matched but I'm sure more gracefully.

"What are YOU doing here?" she spat, pushing off me and dusting herself down.

"That's all you can say? After I rescued you?" I said turning away from her and slamming the closet door shut again.

She barked out a laugh "Rescue? What? You think your a super hero now?"

she turned to head out the door and I lost control. I raced to the door. I was now standing in front of her both hands holding the door frame for some sort of relief. My eyes were closed and I was breathing shallow.

"hey" I heard her voice, it had gone soft, with out the threatening edge.

I opened my eyes and she was staring at me. Some how I let her push my chest, back into a seat.

"Close your eyes and calm down" she whispered. I some how was enchanted by her voice and did as she said. Her hands left my chest and I heard

_Idiot, Jerk, ASS, thinking he's top shit, maybe he should just go and..._

My eyes snapped open as I heard the thoughts drift off. I turned out she had walked off when she pretended to care. GOD DAMN IT!

_R&R Paaaaleeeease! Haha Hope you enjoyed it! I want 5 reviews before I get the next chapter up! _

_Jade xo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twoooooo **

**I'm excited and a little upset because I totally forgot to do my disclaimer in my last chapter!**

**I know I know how stupid of me!...**

**Me: Woooo**

**Edward: what?**

**Me: DIIIISSSSCLAAAAIIIMEEER!**

**Edward: WOAH! Calm down...**

**Me: hehehehehhe**

**Jasper: _ Caaaaaalm_**

**Me: _Caaaaaaalm, _ Wo calmness!**

**Alice: You okay jade?**

**Me: NO! *sobs' I dont own twilight..**

**Everyone: Ohhhhhhhh!**

**Jasper: _caaaaaaalm._**

[*]

That morning.

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

"Daaaad!" I groaned when he placed my old batman lunch box on the table while I was eating breakfast.

As much as a super cool kid I was when I was little, I was NOT carrying that thing around with me.

"Bells c'mon! It's got your favourite snacks in it!" He said smiling happily, he was obviously enjoying this.

My face took a look of pure terror. I hadn't told him what I liked to eat since primary and god forbid if he still remembered. I slowly reached for the lunch box eyeing my father at the same time. As I grabbed it I looked down at it like it was a bomb. I slowly opened the tin lid to find a milk box, some cookies and a sandwich cut into quarters.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I cried as I scanned the content inside the lunch box.

I slammed the lid shut and pushed it away from me. Charlie's face looked like he was going to explode from all the laughter he was keeping in. He placed his fist on his mouth and scrunched his eyes shut. I glared at him from across the table. After a few minutes of silence he let out a short laugh, opened his eyes and smiled at me. I looked at him suspiciously, it wasn't nice what he was doing. He stood and went to the fridge grabbing out a brown paper bag and throwing it to me.

"Just kidding" he said smiling.

I laughed and hopped up giving him a kiss on the cheek and went out to the car. Today was going to be good. It was a normal day in the small town forks...oh who am I kidding, it's definitely not a normal day due to the fact that my father pranked me with batman, but don't get me wrong I totally had the hots for him when I was little, I actually woke up in my bed rather then the floor and I managed to get changed without falling over...well except when I put my shoes on but that was at the end and it didn't count so I was in the all clear. I laughed freely as my ratty old truck rumbled into a parking spot at school.

A few people waved and shouted 'hey' as I gathered my stuff and made my way to the cafeteria where Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela would be. We had stuff to discus about the school newspaper layout. As I walked up the steps to the school I looked back to see a shiny silver Volvo pull up.

_Great!_ I thought. _Like we didn't have enough uptight snobs at this school._

I huffed and walked up the rest of the stairs and into the hall ways. Eric caught up to me offering to carry my books. I handed them to him giving him my best smile and started the normal day idle chit chat. About the group, about the weekend, about the school newspaper. By the time we reached the table my friends were at Eric mentioned something that caught everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, did you see those new kids? God all of them are flawless" his face kind of went blank which scared me so I scooted my way closer to Angela.

"What's so good about them anyway" I grumbled setting up my books before school started.

"Uh Bella? You need to be checked into a mental hospital. That Edward guy is smoking and the rest are still pretty hot" Jessica said matter of factly.

I looked over at Angela and she shrugged. I bet she didn't care just as much as I did. The morning went like usual. We all laughed and talked about what had happened over the weekend. We all marvelled at the fact that we had a little bit of sunshine come through on Saturday. Angela and I moaned over how good it felt and it turned into us having a laughing fit at the boy's faces. The bell rang suddenly, disrupting our chatting and making us say goodbye till lunch.

All my classes went quickly as usual. I watched mike get embarrassed in P.E, I congratulated Angela on getting an A+ on our recent science test and then it was lunch. I told everyone about my dads little joke this morning and everyone giggled where as I raised and eyebrow at them all for not caring about my dad lacking in the 'treat your daughter like an angel' area. In the end I laughed along. I was stopped abruptly by Jessica nudging me in the ribs.

"Owww, what?" I hissed rubbing my side and glaring at her.

She shook her head and pointed. I looked behind me to see the new kids walk in. The first four came as couples and then the last one came in by himself.

"That's Edward" she whispered pointing to the last one. He smirk...as if he could hear us.

"What a douche" I whispered and turned back to my work smirking.

"Oh my gosh Bella. He's looking, no, STARING at you!" Jessica said breathless

_Oh get over it woman, He has a flash car and a bad haircut, nothing to be drooling over._

_**(Edwards Point Of View)**_

I sighed as I paced my room. I hated moving. I didn't like being the odd one out. I wanted to blend in, be accepted as quickly as possible. Of course those humans don't fully get over our appearance but they sort of get over it. I stopped and put my hands to my head and let out a frustrated groan. I sounded like a teenage boy going through puberty. I fell to the floor with a smack. Esme would probably be angry at me for making a Edward shape in the floor but I didn't mind right now. I stared at the ceiling when Alice stormed in.

"EDWARD!" she screamed

"What" I mumbled pathetically on the floor.

She stood next to me leaning over to see my face. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, her face showing an emotion that should send me running for the hills.

"You're being a child Edward! Snap out of it! You can do it." she yanked my shirt down to get the crinkles out and stood up straight to check how I looked. My shoulders slumped and before I knew it Alice had me in a death grip that would snap my back in half. Not that I couldn't put it back but I had school to attend to and it took time.

"Edward Cullen, stop sulking and be a man" she growled straightening my back.

I narrowed my eyes and straightened up, not ready to argue with my favourite sister. She walked back around and looked at me. I gave her an honest smile and she jumped up and down clapping and smiling. This gave me the will power to get down stairs, out the door and into my car with a smile on my face. I started my precious Volvo and played my classical music. This calmed me down a lot. As I hummed along I tried to remember what happened last time we moved. I cringed as the memories came flooding back. It wasn't a very nice experience.

Before I knew it we had pulled up at the school. I sighed and rubbed my face. Was a ready to face the stupid, ignorant and annoying teenagers of this year? Not really but I didn't actually have a choice. I turned my car off and grabbed my stuff. As I got out of the car all the voices hit me. I cringed at the noise. I hate high school. As I turned to shut my door I heard a voice so clean and pure it rung in my head, that is until I heard what it actually said.

_Great!_ _Like we didn't have enough uptight snobs at this school._

My eyes snapped to the person who said it but all I saw was brown hair disappear behind the school entrance. I narrowed my eyes and slammed my car door shut. Today was going to be long and horrible.

**Second Chapter is up! Be excited! Hahah R&R please!**


End file.
